Captured
by Black666Hunter
Summary: It was just another job for the Black Knight, capture a drug runner and deal with his goons. But where's his cover fire gone? Someone has dared to kidnap Rufus, big mistake! Knight will go to any lengths to get his friend back. But will the man he finds still be the friend he lost? WARNING - contains Violence, Drug Abuse, Slavery and Slash! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

G36 firm in his hands, Rufus payed close attention to where Aloysius was working on breaking into the building where their latest target, yet another drug smuggler, was holed up with his goons. All Rufus had to do was cover Aloysius as he positioned the explosives and got out of danger. It was easy, he had a good position with a clear field of fire, plenty of cover and several escape routes if things got hairy but he couldn't dismiss the bad feeling hanging over his head. Something was off about this mission, he wasn't sure what exactly but it wasn't right.

Pushing the bad feelings out of his mind, Rufus adjusted his grip and swept the area slowly, opening fire when a couple of tattooed thugs poked their heads into the shattered third floor windows of the old warehouse. One dropped; his face a bloody mess but the other was faster, ducking back out of sight before Rufus could nail him. Whipping back around the corner to avoid an incoming wave of gunfire, Rufus dropped to one knee and swung his sights back onto the building, spotting three more on the second storey.

Returning fire, Rufus took out two before someone grabbed him from behind, one arm strong around his throat, the other hand pressing a sweet smelling rag over his face. Rifle clattering to the ground, Rufus reached to dislodge the man on his back, rolling to the ground and lashing out desperately. It was all in vain though; his mysterious attacker wasn't giving up. Fighting with all his strength, Rufus tried to hold on but the chemical soaked rag quickly put him under, leaving him helpless as four men picked him up and headed for a nondescript white van waiting in a loading bay just near where Rufus had been standing guard.

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Ducking some pretty heavy incoming fire, Aloysius slammed up against the building on the other side of the street from the dingy old warehouse and looked around for Rufus. He should have been right there at the corner, sheltered by scaffolding and the brickwork of the second warehouse as he put down cover fire. Then he spotted something else, something very familiar. Pistols up and firing hard, Aloysius broke cover and ran forward, skidding to a stop at the corner and dropping to one knee.

Half hidden by the heavy canvas hanging from the scaffold, Rufus' G36 lay abandoned on the ground, resting on its back against a scaffolding pillar. Picking up the gun, Aloysius noted that it was warm and the safety was off, signs that it had suddenly been dropped, not put there carefully as Rufus made a tactical retreat. But there was no reason for Rufus to retreat, they were doing just fine on this mission. Ducking as another wave of gunfire assaulted his position; Aloysius hoisted the rifle and opened fire, stitching the windows of the enemy warehouse as he retreated. Without Rufus at his back, he didn't have a hope of taking out this particular drug smuggler and all his goons.

As he moved, he noticed something else on the footpath under the scaffolding. Finding new cover, he crouched and scanned the ground, reading the scuffmarks in the dirt and grime on the pavement. Some of them were Rufus', the sheer size a dead give away. Around the boot prints of his best friend, four more sets of marks, each one different and all most likely combat boots of some kind. Mostly ignoring the wild gunfire from the warehouse, Aloysius kept moving away from the battle, searching for answers.

There! Grateful for the cover provided by the heavy cloth on the scaffolding, Aloysius ran to what was once a loading bay, attention drawn by a lump of cloth on the edge of the bay. Picking it up, his blood ran cold. It was Rufus' jacket, radio mic still attached to the collar and blood staining the shoulder from the inside. It was torn around the wrists and there was a big rip in the back. No, not a rip but a cut, starting near the bloodstain and continuing down the back. The blood was localised though so the blade that had cut his jacket hadn't gone all the way through.

'I will find you, buddy. I swear I will.' Aloysius growled, looking up at the cloudy sky for a moment before running for where they'd left their rented sedan.

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Snapping awake, Rufus had a moment of total confusion as he tried to work out what had just happened. The last thing he remembered was helping Aloysius with cover fire then nothing. Now he could feel hard ground under his body and cool metal around his wrists, securing them behind his back. There was something around his ankles too, keeping them tight together. His right shoulder felt numb, like he'd been sleeping funny on it but he was on his left side so that wasn't it.

Lifting his head, he felt the world tilt, body reeling from the combination of the chemicals used to knock him out and the enshrouding darkness surrounding him. The darkness might be something he could deal with though, if he could just get the damned blindfold off. But something else was off, something rather important. It was little wonder he felt so cold, whoever had thrown him in here had decided to strip him down to his singlet and boxers, leaving him at the mercy of the chill and moist air.

'One step at a time Rufus. Focus on one problem at a time.' he uttered, shoving down the fear gnawing at his gut as he worked out where to start.

Crunching up as best as he could, he worked the edge of the blindfold against his knees, turning his head left and right to try and catch the edges and pry the cloth away from his eyes. It started moving down but got caught on his nose so he started working in the other direction, scraping it up and hopefully off. Turning his head left again, he curled in a fraction more, scraping his knuckles against the floor and managing another few millimetres, he got his first glimpse of his prison. It was still dark but he could vaguely make out solid rock all around him and thick bars in the distance.

Fuelled with a new determination now, Rufus managed to get his head between his knees and wrenched the blindfold free, letting it fall to the ground as he caught his breath and looked around at his stony prison. Before he could figure out an escape plan though, he had to get free so he turned his attention to the bindings on his ankles. Someone had done a thorough job, at least four loops of thick rope was wrapped around his ankles and tied with one hell of a complicated looking knot.

Butt-hopping his way backwards until he collided with the rear wall of the cell, he wriggled up it just a few inches and tried to slip his hands under his ass. This was met with frustration too; he was cut short by a previously unnoticed band around his upper arms, keeping his hands behind his back. Pushing off the wall, he grunted as he hit the floor hard and rolled over, bringing his feet up and blindly searching with his hands. Grasping the rope loops in his left, he tried to feel the knot and undo it that way. But with his hands bond in a cross, it was a real challenge to get his fingers to work in harmony. Three times he lost the knot and twice he thought he'd made progress only to find he'd made it worse.

Suddenly it hit him. Rolling back over and sitting up, he returned to the wall and raised his arms as best he could, rubbing the strap against the wall in the vain hope it would maybe catch and slip or even better, break. He felt it slide and pressed closer to the wall, hooking the strap again and working it down another tiny bit. Working his shoulder, he felt it go again and smiled.

Over his elbows and the strap fell free, dropping to his wrists but he could live with that. Scraping his back against the stone wall, he swung his hands under his ass and then got his feet through the loop of his arms and went back to working at the knot of ropes around his ankles. He couldn't clearly see the ropes but he could make out just enough to unpick the knot layer by layer.

Pulling each length of rope free and tossing it on top of the blindfold, he finally managed to free his ankles and stand, instinctively ducking and reaching up with his hands to check the ceiling height. By his estimate, it was around eight feet in the middle so he could stand tall and not worry about knocking himself out. He'd just have to be careful out towards the walls more and check for low hanging stones in the ceiling.

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Screaming in frustration, Aloysius abandoned his office and stormed out into the living room, trying to calm his racing mind. He'd been up all night hunting through all his sources for any sign of Rufus but there had been no sight of the man mountain since he was bundled into a white van by four men. The van had vanished too, appearing on a few traffic cameras in the area then it just disappeared from the streets.

There was one last option available to him, one final roll of the dice but he wasn't sure how well that would work out. A quick glance at the clock and he went for his phone, calculating the time difference and trying to work out what his contact would be doing right now.

"Mmm, what the fuck is it?" groggy and annoyed, the voice on the other end clearly wasn't happy about being awoken in the middle of the night.

'Scarecrow, I need your help.' Aloysius swallowed, hating to turn to the Marines for this one but he'd exhausted all other options.

"Can't this wait until the morning? It's fucking 3 AM." Shane groused, waking up gradually and not happy about it. "This had better be important."

'If it wasn't important, I wouldn't have called you for help.' Aloysius replied, reaching deep for control and calm. 'Rufus has been kidnapped.'

"What? Say that again, I don't think I heard you properly." Shane barked, totally alert and awake now.

'You heard me Scarecrow. We were doing a job down south and he was snatched from his cover position. By the time I got back to his last known, he was gone. Scuffmarks at the scene indicate four men, his jacket was left at a loading dock near our position and the white van he was shoved into has disappeared off all traffic cams.' Knight briefed, putting it all out there for Shane's consideration.

"Knight, my superiors are still wary of letting me go anywhere just in case World War Three breaks out. I don't know how much help I can offer." Shane sighed, caught with no obvious answer.

'I've gone through every source I have trying to find any clue to his location. You're my last hope Scarecrow; I've got no one else to turn to. Surely you've got a contact somewhere that can widen the search for him. What about that guy who was feeding you Intel during the Bounty Hunt?' Aloysius was almost begging, desperate for answers and hopefully a location.

"David Fairfax, Defence Intelligence Agency. Alright, I'll call him first thing in the morning and see what he can do. Email me everything you've got on Rufus' last known and I'll give it to Fairfax. No promises but I'll make sure he knows just how important this is." Shane agreed, breath exploding out in a huff.

'Tell him if he helps find Rufus, there will be a big cash reward for him. Expect a little bonus of your own Scarecrow; you've given me one last hope.' Aloysius nodded, dropping onto the couch and reaching for his second laptop. 'I don't have much but its every last trace of Rufus that I could find from the warehouse to the red light camera where the van suddenly disappeared.'

"Every little bit helps. Hang in there Aloysius, we'll find him. I'll pass the word to Mother and Book; they'll be able to help get word out to all Marines to be on the look out for him wherever they are. You know how the military goes, give it a month and every serving member of the five branches of the US military will be on the look out for Rufus." Shane promised, finally starting to understand just how close Aloysius and Rufus were. He was so desperate to find the missing pilot, desperation that went beyond simple friendship.

'Don't count on the Army to be much help. Presidential pardon or not, I doubt anyone who has heard of us will bother to look.' Aloysius sighed, trying not to think about the possibilities of old Army comrades actually helping to keep Rufus prisoner.

"Look, I know this is a long shot but you could offer a reward for any news leading to Rufus' safe return. The more help given, the greater the reward. Even those that hate you will be tempted by money, depending on just how much you're willing to offer." Shane suggested, wondering just how much cash Knight could throw at this search.

'I'll make up some kind of pamphlet or poster to be passed around detailing offered rewards and including one of the most recent photos I've got. As much as I know it's safer to put your contact details on the bottom, I'd rather people know exactly who is funding this search.' Aloysius agreed, digging through his files for the right image.

"That makes sense. No one will believe that I'm able to fund this sort of a search. Now, you should try and get some sleep. You're not going to be any use to anyone if you don't at least try to catch a few hours. I promise, I'll call David first thing and put him on the search and by tomorrow night, hundreds of Marines will know about our search. Together, we will find Rufus." Shane promised, hoping to get Knight refocused on his own needs so he was useful for any combat up ahead.

'As soon as I've done this reward thing, I'll try. I can't promise anything, it's so quiet without Rufus around. He snores loud enough to wake the dead.' Aloysius shrugged, looking around slowly as if hoping Rufus would walk through the door any moment.

"Be strong, Aloysius, we'll find him before long. With your cash and my reputation leading the charge, Rufus won't remain hidden for too long. If you need me, I'm just a phone call away." Shane offered, knowing he couldn't replace Rufus but he could maybe alleviate some of the loneliness in his absence.

'I'll keep that in mind Scarecrow, thanks. Sorry for waking you, I should have checked the time difference a little closer.' Aloysius grinned faintly, watching the sun set outside.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have snapped at you. You've got enough to worry about at the moment." Shane replied, wishing he could be there for his friend and maybe buck up his spirits.

'Goodnight Shane, I'll get the info to you real soon.'

"Night Aloysius. Keep believing, he won't stay hidden for long once word spreads."

Tossing his phone onto the coffee table, Aloysius gathered up all the data he had on Rufus' last known location and sent that to Shane in one email before putting together the reward pamphlet, adding in the latest ID photo of Rufus, a long list of identifying scars and a detailed description of a little known tattoo on his shoulder. Other details of physical appearance could be changed but not that tattoo. Even if it was removed, the scarring would remain to remind people it had once been there. Finding a picture that actually showed the design, Aloysius added that as well and sent the lot off to Shane to spread around the military.

'Hang tight buddy, we're coming for you.' he whispered, closing down his laptop and heading for his bedroom in the hopes that tomorrow would bring news.

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Head snapping up at the sound of footsteps echoing over the sound of water dripping somewhere in the darkness, Rufus stood and backed up, hunching down and pressing in against the back wall of the cave he's imprisoned in. Slowly he starts to see a pool of light crawling along the walls, giving him his first real look at his prison. Tensed up and ready for a fight, Rufus knew his only chance of escape is when someone opens the door of his stony cage, he's strong but he can't break past two inch thick steel bars.

The light grew brighter, almost blinding after countless hours left in the murky, cold darkness. The rhythm of boots on the ground changed too, several pairs fading away as one grew stronger and there was something about that clipped sound that felt familiar but not in a good way.

'It's funny; I thought this Bounty Hunting stuff would be hard. But to my surprise, my first really big payday is just standing there on the corner, focused in the wrong direction to do anything about my presence. I thought the first one would be a fight to remember but it's hardly worth thinking about. The prize however, the prize is truly a sight to behold.' a voice rang out from behind the light, face obscured by the brightness. It was a familiar voice, rising up from Rufus' past to tear at him again.

Resisting the urge to let his true feelings out, Rufus stayed silent and waited; wanting to be sure he was right about that voice. Eyes adjusting to the light, he got his first look at his captor and his blood ran like ice in his veins. Standing there on the other side of the bars, the same evil smirk on his face was Lieutenant Jacob Anderson, NightStalker pilot. Six feet of muscle, scars and tattoos, he was as mean as they came and used to be one of the bullying ringleaders back in the day. His blonde hair was longer now, a sign he too was out of the service. But his eyes, pale blue like the sky, were as hard and deadly as they ever had been.

'Hello again, Doofus. Been a long time.' Jacob commented, putting the lamp down and coming closer to the bars. 'I know you're awake in there, I've been watching you.'

'You always were a sick fuck, Anderson.' Rufus snarled, advancing towards the bars but wisely staying well back from Anderson's reach.

'Well look at you, you actually managed to get out of most of your bonds. Such a shame you couldn't get your hands free, I bet you'd love to wrap your hands around my neck right about now.' Jacob laughed, cruel and dark as he leant against the bars calmly.

'He'll find you; he'll never give up until he gets me back.' Rufus warned, fully confident Jacob would know who he was talking about.

'Ha! Like that'll ever happen. Without you, the great Black Knight is helpless. My contacts inform me that he's still in Prague, scouring the city for any trace of your location.' Jacob countered, dashing Rufus' hopes of a quick rescue.

'You know he'll never give up. He'll find another way, even if he has to hire a temp to get the job done. He will not rest until he secures my freedom. You will pay for taking me prisoner.' Rufus growled, refusing to give up on Aloysius.

'But will he find you before I break you? I've been planning for this day since I left the Army with my head held high and a chest full of medals. I am so looking forward to seeing how long you last before you break and become putty in my hands, to do with what I will. I once believed you would be easy to break, a month at most but after so long with Knight, I think not. No matter, however long it takes, I will enjoy every minute of watching you suffer.' Jacob taunted, fingers drumming against the knife on his belt.

Stepping closer, Rufus stood tall, unafraid of the man on the other side of the bars and unconcerned by his taunting. Anderson had already tried once to break him and it hadn't worked, this time would be no different as far as Rufus was concerned.

'You'll need more than a knife to scare me Anderson. You had your chance with me back in the Army, you failed then and you'll fail now.' Rufus snarled, hocking a loogie across the distance and watching it splatter across Jacob's face. 'You will never break me, not before Knight tears your throat out.'

'We'll see Doofus, we'll see.' Jacob smirked, wiping the muck from his face and glancing to the side, into the shadows undisturbed by the lamp at his feet.

Trusting in lessons learned from Aloysius, Rufus dropped to the ground and rolled to the right, hearing something whoosh past him as he gained his feet again and moved back into the shadows at the back to the cave. Another noise in the shadows and he dropped again, hearing some kind of a projectile click against the back wall where he'd been standing. Sparing no time to check what was being fired at him, he moved left again, watching and listening for the next shot. He caught the glint of light off metal and swung right, melding into the shadows at the back of his prison. Another whoosh and he turned to meet it, sidestepping right again and catching sight of a red tuft flying his direction. Hands coming up and arching his back, Rufus dodged the projectile, mind registering it as a tranquiliser dart.

'You'll have to do better than that Anderson. I've learned a few new tricks since our last meeting.' he taunted, hitting the ground and rolling up against the back wall.

'I'll have you yet Doofus.' Jacob promised, accepting a weapon from a cowering woman that had come down the tunnel behind him. 'One way or another, you will be mine.'

'Not likely, I'm already spoken for.' Rufus shot back, taking a moment to catch his breath in the farthest, darkest corner of the cave.

Picking his moment, he stepped out of the shadows, a small rock clutched in one hand. Ignoring Jacob, he brought his arms back and let fly with the stone, bouncing it off one of the bars to strike Jacob in the face. Roaring with frustration, Jacob advanced again, weapon raised threateningly.

'You should be grateful I'm under orders not to kill you Doofus.' Jacob growled, sighting on the bigger man and squeezing the trigger.

'You life for mine, how poetic.' Rufus smirked, dodging Jacob's shot but one from the left bit into his leg, driving him to one knee.

'You won't think it so poetic by the time I'm done with you Doofus.' Jacob promised, handing his weapon to the woman at his feet and unlocking the cage, two big burly men appearing from the shadows.

'Proves how little you know.' Rufus growled, swaying unsteadily as the drugs took effect. 'I can't wait for the day when Aloysius tears you apart for this.'

'By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember Knight.' Jacob promised, waving his guards in closer. 'You'll be lucky to remember your own name.'

'I will not break.' Rufus swore, planting his hands to keep him from hitting the ground hard.

'Oh, but you will Doofus, you will.' Jacob nodded, fully confident in his abilities to break people. 'Take him to chamber three and string him up!'


	2. Chapter 2

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Two months later

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Straining against the heavy steel shackles binding him down, Rufus flinched as yet another water drip landed on his forehead and rolled away into his hair. He'd lost all track of time; all he knew was the agonizing repetition of dripping water and cold steel. Flat on his back in the half darkness of the torture chamber, tipped back so blood rushed to his head and made it even harder to handle the endless hours of torment; Rufus was fast losing hope of rescue and freedom. Now he hoped for a much needed drink and maybe a chance to sleep if he got lucky and Jacob decided he'd been pushed enough.

Mercifully, the water stopped and he opened his eyes, gasping when he saw Jacob leaning over him. He was still wearing that damned evil smirk, testing Rufus to see if he'd had enough yet. Summoning what strength he had left to resist, Rufus spat at his tormentor, unable to do much else. Snarling at the display of disrespect, Jacob lashed out, backhanding him brutally. Taking the hit silently, Rufus glared up at his enemy, refusing to be cowed so easily.

'Keep resisting, it'll make my victory all the sweeter.' Jacob taunted, turning the water on again. But he didn't just let the water drip; he opened the tap full force.

Spluttering and struggling even harder, Rufus tried to get out from under the torrent but he couldn't get more than a few millimetres in any direction. But on the upside, it allowed him to catch a few small mouthfuls of water, enough to at least temporarily quench his raging thirst. Gradually the torrent eased off and he could breathe again, but the pressure driving into his head was so distracting. He couldn't focus; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion except for the water. God, it felt like Nigeria Falls was right there, thundering into his head.

Finally the storm passed, the pressure easing back to the soul tearing drip-drip-drip. It was a relief but at the same time, harder to bear than the thunder of the flood. The roar helped him escape; the dripping locked him into this reality. He tried to wriggle away when Jacob ran one hand down his arm, mimicking the touch of a lover.

'You can't hope to hold out much longer Rufus. Soon you will be mine to enjoy.' Jacob promised, a strange new light in his eyes.

'No, I'll never be yours.' Rufus replied, trying to pull away. 'Already got someone.'

'He'll never find you. Deep in your heart, you know he won't. Just give in, it'll be so much easier for you.' Jacob coxed, silk over steel as he worked to break Rufus and turn him into something all together different.

'No, he'll find me yet.' Rufus groaned, closing his eyes and reaching for his memories of Aloysius. 'He will find me and you will die.'

Growling in frustration, Jacob backhanded Rufus again before driving one fist into his gut and stalking away. Gasping for air and waiting for the ringing in his ears to settle, Rufus sagged back against the board and tried not to think about all he'd endured. He just wanted to go home but with no way out, he needed to be patient and trust that Aloysius would find him eventually.

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Ignoring the pounding on the apartment door, Aloysius scrolled through the latest round of emails in his inbox, hunting for the one that actually offered a tangible hope of finding Rufus. Most of them were just rumours and hearsay but a couple of them might be worth checking out. He'd received the latest search results from Fairfax too but the results weren't promising. So far the best sighting had been a long distance possibility sent in by an Army sniper in Iraq that saw three men through his scope, one matching the description Aloysius had passed around. There was no proof of life photo but the detailed report from the sniper gave him hope that Rufus was still holding on, waiting for him.

'I will find you buddy, just hold on a little longer.' he whispered, reading over the report again.

Whipping up his signature pistols when someone kicked his door open, Aloysius shot over the back of the couch and drew a bead on the door, ready to blow away anyone that dared stick their head inside.

'Put the pistols down Knight!' Shane called, a hand holding a Desert Eagle appearing in the open doorway.

'What the fuck are you doing here Shane?' Knight demanded, holstering his pistols and getting to his feet.

'I came to give you the kick up the arse you obviously need.' Shane replied, entering the apartment with a taller man behind him. 'Fuck, it stinks in here. When was the last time you cleaned?'

Looking around at the mess in the apartment, Aloysius just shrugged and headed for the kitchen to get another beer. Watching the way he swayed and stumbled, Shane hurried after him and knocked the bottle from his hand, letting it fall and smash against the pale blue tiles. Snarling in frustration, Aloysius tried to shove Shane out of the way so he could get another one but Shane refused to budge, shoving Aloysius back out of the kitchen.

'No more of that. I need you focused and ready for action.' Shane growled, pushing Aloysius back again when he tried to make a play for the kitchen.

'You can't tell me what to do, Captain.' Aloysius shot back, trying to muscle his way past.

'How are you supposed to be of any use with rescuing Rufus if you're drunk or hungover?' Shane tried, holding his ground against the bigger man.

'How dare you mention his name.' Aloysius spat, cocking his arm back and punching Shane in the face.

Stumbling back, Shane was left stunned by just how far Aloysius had fallen. Two months without Rufus and he was barely holding it together. He was drunk off his ass, looked like he hadn't shaved in a few weeks and smelt like a rotting corpse. But the biggest sign he was totally lost was the fact he'd gone and smacked him in the jaw like that.

'Alright, now you're asking for it Knight.' Shane warned, launching at Knight again.

They went down hard, rolling through the beer bottles and other garbage on the floor. Hissing and spitting like a couple of wild animals, they gave up their unique combat styles for down and out street brawling. Trading punches and ignoring everything else, they went at it hard. Shane managed to claw Aloysius' glasses off but rather than take the fight out of him, it only seemed to stir him up more.

'Snaproll, get over here and help!" Scarecrow called, kneeing Aloysius in the gut and kicking him clear.

'On it Scarecrow.' the other Marine nodded, jumping over the couch and joining with the brawl.

Within seconds the fight was over. Drunk, angry and looking for someone to punish, Aloysius might have been strong but he was no match for Shane's speed and Snaproll's strength. He was quickly flipped onto his stomach and pinned down, the heavy weight of two Marines keeping him down.

'Now, you listen up and you listen good.' Shane warned, leaning in dangerously close. 'You are going to go take a shower, shave and put on some clean clothes. Then you're going to sober up and start doing something useful.'

'And if I refuse?' Aloysius growled, turning to look up at Shane.

'I'm sure Snaproll would be happy to make you.' Shane countered, tightening his grip on Aloysius' wrists. 'He knows how to follow orders, he'll do what I tell him without hesitation and he won't be gentle about it.'

'What do you need me to do, Sir?' Snaproll asked, leaning forward a little bit.

'Alright, alright. I'll cooperate for now Scarecrow.' Aloysius conceded, not really liking the tone of Snaproll's voice. 'You don't have to let your war dog off the leash.'

'Let him up Snaproll. Keep an eye on him, just in case. I'm going to see if there's any coffee to help sober up our pickled friend.' Shane nodded, rolling off and getting to his feet. 'Watch him closely, he's a slippery one.'

'I won't let him out of my sight, Sir.' Snaproll promised, hauling Knight to his feet.

'Scarecrow, we're 10 stories up in an apartment building, I'm not going anywhere. Call off your boy.' Aloysius tried, shaking Snaproll's hand off his arm and heading for the bedroom.

'Not a chance Aloysius, you'll have to get used to Snaproll being around.' Shane replied, heading back towards the kitchen.

'I don't need a watch dog Scarecrow, call him off.' Aloysius insisted, planting his feet and refusing to cooperate anymore.

Stopping in the kitchen doorway, Shane turned and smirked, shaking his head slowly. Then he started laughing, watching the way Snaproll immediately moved to stand off Knight's left shoulder.

'Alright, what's the big joke Scarecrow?' Aloysius asked, moving away from Snaproll but he refused to be shaken off. 'Back off before I knock you on your ass boy.'

'Aloysius, if I needed muscle to back me up, I would have brought Mother on this trip. I picked Snaproll because he's just what you need to get back out there and find Rufus. He isn't as good as Rufus when it comes to piloting skills but he's one of the best of come out of the Corps.' Shane explained, disappearing into the kitchen. 'I'll leave the rest up to you Snaproll.'

'Yes, Sir.' Snaproll nodded, ushering Aloysius towards the bedroom. 'Shower and I'll explain everything.'

'This had better be one hell of an explanation.' Aloysius groused, stripping off his shirt and tossing it towards the overflowing laundry basket. 'I'm not in the mood for a fuck around.'

'I'm Lieutenant Ron Matthews, ex-USMC. Scored a less than honourable discharge last month, been looking for a new job ever since. Captain Schofield called me and said you might be looking for a temp pilot. I ain't looking for full term work, I know you've already got a pilot but until you find him, I'm here if you're willing to give me a shot. Captain Schofield even managed to get me a fighter, it's a loaner but it's mine for now.' Snaproll explained, leaning against the wall just beside the en-suite door.

Hands resting on his belt, Aloysius turned back to Ron and cocked his head, looking at the tall man in a new light. Six feet tall, solid without being bulky, bright green eyes and a long red ponytail, he seemed like a safe bet but still, it was strange for Scarecrow to provide him with a temp pilot.

'Well, I've got to admit that's a tempting offer. But I don't work with just anyone.' Aloysius allowed, dropping his pants and heading for the bathroom. 'What'd you get the less than honourable for?'

'Assaulting a couple of superior officers. They were assholes, wanted me to run a suicide mission. I refused and things got heated. Took out a Major and a full bird Colonel.' Ron shrugged, keeping his gaze averted as Aloysius finished undressing and turned the shower on.

'You've got balls, I'll give you that one Matthews. Big stainless steel ones.' Aloysius laughed, feeling a little better now that he had some company. 'You're really as good as Scarecrow says?'

'Flew an F/A-18C with VMFA-314, the Black Knights for 10 years. Got 100 successful missions under my belt with only one incident requiring repairs to my fighter. Got a little too close during a close fire mission and took a bullet to the canopy. Taliban sniper took a pot shot, missed my head completely but it was one hell of a fright.' Matthews shrugged, throwing it all out there for Aloysius to consider.

'I'm assuming he told you who I was when I'm not at home.' Aloysius remarked, shaking his head in wonder.

'Yeah, he told me you're the infamous Black Knight, International Bounty Hunter. Gotta wonder if he picked me on purpose because of the insignia I wore. I'd like to think he picked me because of my record but you never know with Captain Schofield.' Ron shrugged, shifting against the wall and relaxing.

Turning off the shower and grabbing his towel, Aloysius stepped out and reached for where he'd left his glasses. Slipping them on, he glanced at Ron's reflection in the mirror, evaluating him as a temp pilot. He talked the talk and certainly had an impressive record but he wasn't sure about partnering up with someone else while Rufus was missing. It felt like a betrayal of their friendship.

'I ain't asking for much, I'm not a greedy guy. I'm just hoping for a chance to spread my wings again. I'd offer to do it for free but I ain't got the cash to pay for fuel, much less any weaponry for the loaner F/A-18A. Don't need much, I'd be happy to fly if you can cover costs. Not even fussed if I get paid for my services.' Ron offered, sweetening the deal even more.

'I'm a man of honour, despite my reputation and whatever is written in my file now. You'll be paid for your services and I'll cover fuel and ammunition costs. Would you consider $5000 a day, suitable?' Aloysius nodded, digging out his razor.

'$5000 a day? That's very generous of you Captain Knight.' Ron swallowed, stunned by the offer. 'Thank you very much.'

'That's on top of food and board. $5000 a day free and clear to do with as you will. Just be careful about your spending, can't go making it obvious that you've hit the big money.' Aloysius grinned, satisfied with the temp pilot idea and quite happy with Shane's choice. 'Let me finished getting cleaned up and we'll make it official, you're in the big leagues now Snaproll.'

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Shoved into a different cave, Rufus hugged the wall and sunk to one knee, glad for a break in his routine. He'd come so close to breaking, this switch gave him a chance to catch his breath and mend his mental defences in readiness for the next time he was shackled under that accursed tap. He heard the clatter of another steel gate and stood, peering into the murky darkness to figure out what was going on now.

Suddenly lights blared to life all around him, forcing him to cower back from the shocking brightness. Blinking away tears and letting his eyes adjust, he stood and followed the narrow tunnel out towards a much larger cavern. The ground was covered with a thick layer of sand, still sharp underfoot but softer than the rest of the network of tunnels and caves that Rufus knew.

From other small entrances around the cavern, seven other men emerged onto the sand, arms coming up to protect their eyes from the bright lights overhead. Jumping when someone tapped his arm, Rufus spun and saw a scrawny man with filthy brown hair kneeling beside him, a knife and small shield in his hands. Confused now, Rufus accepted the weapons and looked around the cavern again. The other men on the sands were also now armed and advancing towards the middle of the sandy area, armed guards now blocking the exits.

Nodding slowly, Rufus advanced on the other men on the sand, shield and knife held ready. He wasn't exactly sure why he was being asked to fight but for a chance of freedom, he'd do just about anything right now. He just wanted to get away from Jacob and his wandering hands.

'It seems such a shame to waste such men as yourselves but I have too many in my compound so some must be disposed of. I simply couldn't choose which of you to get rid of so you will have to sort it out among yourselves. Only four of you will leave this arena alive, four must die right here and now. Those that survive will continue their journeys under my care.' Jacob called, drawing all eyes to another exit, higher up the side of the cavern.

Using his height to his advantage, Rufus moved away from the centre of the arena, letting the other seven waste their energy on each other. He'd come in and clean the mess up once the odds were more in his favour. He kept moving, spiralling around the fighting and making it hard for his opponents to keep an eye on his location while they were busy fighting for their lives. A scream of pain and one went down, clutching at a deep stab wound to his chest. He hung on for a few minutes before he died, staining the sand around him. Then another went down, throat slit from ear to ear with such force that he was almost decapitated. A third dropped just as quickly, two stab wounds driven into his back.

Down to five and Rufus charged in, ploughing right through the middle of the brawl to drive the main aggressor out to far side. The other three were too focused on each other to care about the pair on the ground, rolling and trading blows with untempered fury. Both wanted to live but Rufus knew he couldn't risk a loss now. Aloysius was coming for him.

Kicking his opponent clear, Rufus stood and wiped the blood from his mouth, pure hatred in his eyes as he turned and ran back into the middle of the main fight. He howled when someone sliced open his thigh and whipped around, knife spinning in his hand. Such was the force and accuracy of his strike that he did manage to decapitate the man standing right there in his path, body dropping and head flying a good fifteen feet before it splattered to the ground again.

Down to four but Rufus wasn't finished yet. Catching an incoming strike on his pitiful little shield, he swung his arm backwards and thudded his knife deep into the stomach of another enemy. Wrenching it up and free, he turned on his uninjured right leg and dropped to his left knee, abandoning his shield and scooping up a second knife.

Three now and Rufus fell back, beckoning the other two towards him. They swapped timid looks and glanced up at Jacob but he ignored their questioning gaze. Sensing eyes on him, Rufus looked up at Jacob and growled, showing his wild side. For a moment, Jacob's eyes flashed with fear and uncertainty but then they hardened and flicked to the other pair, waiting to see what Rufus would do to them.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Rufus roared a challenge to the other two and charged, leaving a steady trail of blood in the sand. Planting his right leg, he lashed out with his left, doubling up one of his remaining opponents and sending him flying. Running completely in instinct, Rufus threw his left arm out and caught a wild swing from the nearer opponent, the sharp blade sinking in deep. Crying out in pain, Rufus somehow managed to not only keep his arm up but to twist the knife away from his opponent as well. Turning with the disarming move, his own blade flashed in his hand, driving up under the shorter mans' chin and into his brain.

Ripping off the tatters of his singlet, Rufus bound his bleeding arm as best he could and scooped up a dropped knife, totally focused on the last man in the arena with him. Kneeling beside one of the bodies, Rufus tore his shirt off as well and wrapped his thigh, knowing he'd need to be fast to catch the last enemy before him. It wasn't a great bandage but it would do until he was finished with this task.

Charging in again, the last man ran right into Rufus' swing, the heavy blade tearing him from groin to throat. He'd chosen to go out on his terms, rather than let Rufus catch him. Looking down at the bodies around him, Rufus grinned, pleased with his efforts. His wild mind was content now, bloodlust sated for the time being.

'I don't normally like surprises but I never expected this from you Rufus. I knew I was right to keep you. Now, drop the knife.' Jacob nodded, applauding the carnage all around Rufus. 'Drop it and I'll see that your wounds are treated promptly.'

Swaying unsteadily, Rufus was torn. He wanted to keep the knife in the hopes that he'd get a chance to drive it into Jacob's back but he needed medical treatment. His wounds were deep, he needed them looked at quickly but the knife…he wanted his freedom too. Dropping to his knees, he tossed the knife away and looked up again, his life in Jacob's hands.

'Good Rufus, very good. Rest now, the medical team is on the way.' Jacob nodded, leaving the stone balcony where he'd been standing.

'I'm sorry Boss, I can't keep fighting anymore.' Rufus uttered, sinking to rest full stretch on the warm sand. 'I can't hold on forever, I need you.'


	3. Chapter 3

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Four months later

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Remembering Scarecrow's warning about keeping Aloysius focused on finding Rufus and not letting him crawl back into the bottle, Ron wandered back into the living room of their latest hideaway and plopped down on the couch beside his temporary combat partner. Aloysius didn't even glance his way, just kept staring with unseeing eyes at the TV.

Turning to face Aloysius, mouth open to say something, Ron stopped and closed his mouth, catching the glint of silent tears on weathered skin. Half expecting to be punching for his daring, Ron reached out and lightly grasped Aloysius' left shoulder, offering what comfort he could to the grieving man.

'Six months, it's been six damn months and I still can't find him.' Aloysius uttered, swiping at his cheeks harshly. 'Even with so many looking, still nothing.'

'You can't give up; we're still getting promising leads.' Ron tried, wishing he knew what else to say.

'He's always been able to count on me, I've always been right there at his side to keep him safe. This is my fault; I should have been paying more attention to his situation. I was so focused on the job at hand I forgot to make sure he was safe.' Aloysius continued, no sign he'd even heard Ron speak.

'You did the best you could, these things happen. If whoever took him really wanted him, they wouldn't have been intimidated by you. They would have found a moment to snatch him, no matter how vigilant you were.' Ron replied, rubbing Aloysius' shoulder and back gently, not sure if he was calming him or pushing him towards another of his emotional outbursts.

'You can't know that!' Aloysius snapped, shoving Ron away and getting to his feet.

Wisely giving Aloysius his space, Ron watched him pace the living room, lashing out at anything in his reach. For all the reports of his strength and unflappable nature, Aloysius was barely holding together, the separation was killing him slowly but surely. Making his choice and hoping he hadn't just chosen to give his life, Ron stood and moved around the coffee table, waiting for Aloysius to turn and walk back towards him.

As soon as the troubled man was in reach, Ron grabbed his wrists and pulled him close, trapping Aloysius against his chest and holding tight. At first Aloysius struggled, trying to escape the close embrace. Then, with a gut wrenching moan of pain and anguish, he slumped into Ron's strength. Ron just held him all the tighter, rubbing his back in long, calming strokes.

'Tell me more about Rufus. Help me help you keep going until we find him.' he coaxed, never letting go as he guided Aloysius to the couch and they sat.

'You can't help anymore than you already are.' Aloysius uttered, accepting the comfort and trying to regain his control.

'You're barely holding it together; anyone who knows you can see that. Let me help you, however I possibly can. Whatever you need, I'm here to help.' Ron pushed, desperate to get Knight back into a useful mindset. He hadn't been much good the last couple of weeks, the constant poor leads shattering his rebuilding confidence all over again.

Pushing away from Ron again, Aloysius stood and turned away from him, shoulders shaking as he reached for any control he had left. He knew it was dangerous to admit the truth but he couldn't keep denying it anymore. He needed someone else to understand just why this was so hard for him.

'You can't help anymore than you have. You can't because…I love him. I love him so much; I can't stand being apart from him. I need Rufus and he needs me, we complete each other like no one else can. I miss him, so much.' he admitted, hanging his head.

'I know I'm not him, I ain't trying to be but I'm here. I hear you at night, wandering around the apartment. I ain't looking to break you two up, it's clear how much you care for Rufus but if you need someone to hold until it stops hurting so much, I'm here. I don't got an angle, I ain't looking for anything, I'm just offering what I got if ya want it.' Ron shrugged, getting to his feet. 'I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, I've been there. But you've still got a chance to get your special someone back; I lost my chance years ago. Been making up for it ever since.'

Nodding slowly, Aloysius didn't resist when Ron came up behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist, holding lightly but firmly. It still felt like a betrayal but he had a feeling that Rufus would understand his position. He needed someone, anyone to tell him it would be alright.

'This is good; I don't need more than this.' Ron uttered, surprised when Aloysius relaxed into him a little more. 'That's it, let me help you. I'm here, I ain't gonna disappear until you're back with the love of your life.'

'I shouldn't be doing this but I need someone to help me keep it together.' Aloysius nodded, enjoying the gentle contact against his back.

'As soon as we find Rufus, I'm gone. Not looking to fill the place in your bed or anything like that, I know I can't but I'm here to give you whatever I can to get you through this.' Ron promised, keeping things as professional as he could between them.

'Thank you. Try for more and I won't hesitate to blow your head off.' Aloysius grinned, reminding Ron just who was in charge of their little operation.

'Copy that, Aloysius.' Ron smirked, squeezing tenderly. 'Nothing below the belt, gotcha.'

'Smart man. I'd hate to have to send you back.' Aloysius agreed, drawing away from Ron. 'Beer?'

'Just don't fall into it; I need you focused and ready for action.' Ron teased, ducking the punch Aloysius aimed at his head. 'A pilot ain't much use without the ground pounder.'

'I'll drink to that.' Aloysius chuckled, heading for the kitchen to grab them a round.

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Morning routine completed for another day, Rufus settled back on the hard floor and waited for whatever this day would bring. His life had taken on a new rhythm since his first fight in the arena. He spent less time under the tap and more time in the arena, fighting against tougher opponents each day and coming out bloodied and battered but he kept surviving. It was almost like Jacob was testing his ability to survive hell, pushing at him to fly apart in another storm of deadly rage. Rufus kept his aggression under control though, never exploding out in violence, simply defending his right to live.

He would never admit it but Jacob had broken him, tearing him down to base instincts and building him up again. The tear down had been brutal, bringing up so many bad memories of his time with the NightStalkers, dragging up his old mean nickname and pulling away any happiness Rufus had known. The rebuilding hadn't hurt so much; it was more confusing than painful. Jacob had touched him like a lover, coaxing him back with a gentle voice and tender words. Rufus tried to resist but after so long out in the cold and damp, the offer of a soft place to sleep and a warm meal everyday was too tempting to ignore.

Today was supposed to be the day when Jacob upheld his end of the deal but so far, the tunnels around Rufus' cell were silent. Perking up at the sound of footsteps ringing against the stones, Rufus shifted onto his knees, head down and back straight, hands resting lightly on his thighs. Hopefully it would be enough to impress whoever was coming for him.

'On your feet, Rufus.' one of the guards instructed, keys rattling in the lock.

'Yes, Sir.' Rufus nodded, rocking to his feet and stepping out of the cell.

'This is for your protection as much as for the safety of Master Jacob.' the other guard explained, reaching up to blindfold the taller man.

'I understand, Sir.' Rufus uttered, resistance gone as he was cuffed and escorted down the narrow tunnel.

At least these guards were careful with him, guiding him to duck when the tunnel got low and warning him about other obstacles along the tunnel.

'It smells fresher up this tunnel.' Rufus commented, feeling the barest trace of a breeze against his chest.

'Hush now, Rufus. Soon you'll be on your way to reunite with Master Jacob.'

'Please, let me see the sky for just a minute. I don't even know how long I've been a prisoner here for. All I want is a minute to see blue sky one more time.' Rufus pleaded, gambling his one chance to leave the cave on a chance to see the clouds again.

'Well, I suppose a few minutes won't upset Master Jacob too much. But only a few minutes.'

'Thank you so much.' Rufus nodded, picking up the pace a little and looking forward to his second gift.

Soaking up the warmth that enshrouded him as they exited the cave network, Rufus tipped his head towards the sun, a relieved smile crossing his face. It felt so good, wrapping him up in warmth and wiping away the chill that had settled in his body. Guided to his knees, he relaxed and smiled, reinvigorated by the sun on his skin. The blindfold came free and he blinked, eyes adjusting to the dazzling sunshine.

He found he was sitting on a stone platform halfway up a mountain, a civilian helicopter sitting just nearby. Turning away from the chopper, Rufus looked up again, smile widening as he watched the clouds drifting overhead. It was such a beautiful day, only a few very thin, wispy clouds up really high. After so long in the dark, those tiny little wisps of cloud were truly a wonderful thing to see.

'Come on Rufus, we've got to get moving.' one of the guards coaxed, not understanding why Rufus had requested a moment to look up at the sky. 'Master Jacob is waiting for you.'

'I understand. We mustn't keep Master Jacob waiting.' Rufus nodded, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

'Why was seeing the sky so important that you would risk Master Jacobs wrath?'

'I don't know. I just had this feeling that I had to see the sky again. Like it was calling to me or something. Probably because I've been underground for so long.' Rufus shrugged, refusing to speak of the dreams that haunted his sleep every night.

'Yeah, it happens to most that Master Jacob welcomes into his home.'

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Scrolling through the latest information from across the globe, Aloysius glanced up to see Ron emerging from the corridor linking to the bedrooms, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Leaving him to his morning routine, Aloysius went back to his search for clues. Some of the tips he dismissed immediately, unsatisfied with the details of the sighting. There were a few gems among the garbage though, reigniting hope of a reunion. It wouldn't be the Christmas reunion Aloysius had been hoping for but maybe a birthday reunion was on the cards. For his 35th birthday, Aloysius couldn't imagine anything better.

There was one very promising lead, from another Army sniper team. This time, the spotter had managed to get the golden moment and capture a shot of Rufus being guarded as he sat beside a civilian chopper of some kind. He looked to be in good condition, in need of a good wash and a haircut but otherwise he appeared healthy and unharmed. The spotter had wisely taken a series of photos, showing everything from the moment he was escorted out of the cave until the chopper flying away.

The sniper team had also included the exact GPS coordinates for the cave and a reasonably good track for the chopper. It wasn't an exact direction but it was the best they could do without risking their position. It would be enough to at least point them in the right direction, except for one small problem. He didn't have a clue what type of helicopter it was, his walking aircraft ID encyclopaedia was MIA.

Getting to his feet, he wandered into the master bedroom and dug through the bedside cabinet on Rufus' side of the bed. Buried under a collection of aircraft and weaponry magazines, half hidden by a bible unread since they got together, he found one of Rufus' aircraft ID books. Flipping through it quickly, he smiled and stood, heading back out into the living room.

Sipping his coffee contentedly, Ron watched Aloysius come back out of the master bedroom with a well loved book in his hands, loose pages sticking out all over the place. Back on the couch and Aloysius brought up the photos of the rescue again, selecting one and starting to flip through the book.

'Found something interesting?' Ron asked, putting his coffee down and moving to crouch beside Aloysius.

'Out first really tangible lead on Rufus' last known. These were taken in Afghanistan yesterday, their time. It's an old lead but it's the best we've got.' Aloysius nodded, still searching through the book.

'Should I go prep the fighter?' Ron asked, peering at the photos.

'not just yet, I want to try and figure out how far those bastards could have gotten before needing to refuel if they kept to their last known course and didn't have any more than four people onboard.' Aloysius replied, pinning the book open and flicking his gaze from the page to the photo and back. 'Bell 206 JetRanger, max speed is 115 knots and max range is 365 nautical miles.'

As he spoke, Aloysius pulled up a mapping program already centralised on the GPS coordinates provided and plugged in the data, bringing up a bright red circle on the map.

'Converting that into ground miles makes it just over 420 miles they can go before they have to refuel at a top speed of 132 miles an hour. But that's as max weight. According to the book, the JetRanger carries a pilot and five passengers, this flight only has three so add an extra 30 miles as leeway. The sniper report indicated a south easterly flight path and reported no further sights of the chopper so we have to assume that the stayed on that side of the mountains which eliminates about half the search area.'

Scrambling to keep up with Aloysius, Ron drained his coffee mug and bolted for his room, pulling on his flight suit and securing weapons before covering up his strange appearance with a long black coat. shouldering his gear bag, he ran back into the living room and grabbed his boots from where he'd left them, pulling them on and lacing them up just as Aloysius swept from the master bedroom, ready for action. Crossing the room, Aloysius went for the safe, slipping on his vest and checking all his gear was still where it had to be before holstering his favoured weaponry.

Waiting by the door for Ron to grab his helmet and do one last check of his gear, Aloysius checked the area was clear before breaking into a run. Adjusting his gear bag on his shoulders, Ron took off after him, skidding on the carpet as they ran for the elevator.

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Totally confused about his new location, Rufus slid from the chopper and followed his guards across the soft grass, such a welcome relief to his sore feet. The air smelt cool and clean and there was a waterfall nearby, the soft noise just reaching his ears. The sun slipped away from his shoulders, replaced with the chill of shade but it wasn't as cold or damp as the caves. It still felt warm and safe, the total opposite of the caves he'd known as home.

The texture under his feet changed suddenly, from the soft grass to hard timber of some kind. It still felt soft though, just a different kind of soft. For a moment, he felt something really soft under his feet, something like a cushion, then he was guided down to his knees, the cushion easing the blow of sore knees against the timber flooring. He could smell flowers of some kind and heard the soft notes of strange music carried on the faint breeze that stirred his hair, blowing it into his eyes.

The blindfold came away and Rufus gazed at the floor, tracing the intricate detailing carved into each board, mesmerised by the weaving dance of lines. Wherever he was now, it was a big change from the caves he'd known as home for so long. Someone crawled forward and placed a neatly folded dark blue cloth at his knees, a simple pair of sandals sitting on top. The guards released his hands and he reached out to touch the fabric and footwear, confused by the reason he had been given such fine gifts.

'First you must bathe and dress. When you are deemed ready, you will be taken before the Master.' a soft feminine voice explained, delicate hands with soft pink fingernails reaching out to take his hands. 'In here, you do not have to bow your head; we are all Master Jacob's property on this side of the compound. I am Markesha, head harem girl.'

Lifting his gaze slowly, Rufus smiled as he looked at the young woman in front of him. She was really quite beautiful, with olive skin and long black hair tied back in an ornate braid and bun style that looked like it took hours to create. Dressed in a soft pink dress from armpits to knees, she wore flowers in her hair and delicate little heels on her feet. At best guess, she was probably only 18 or 19, young in the face but wise in the eyes.

'I'm Rufus, I don't know why Master Jacob sent for me to join him here.' he uttered, enchanted by her innocent beauty.

'There are many reasons why new slaves join us here, you will find yours soon. Now come, the Master will be eager to see you all beautified for him.' Markesha nodded, drawing Rufus to his feet and leading him through the building.

Shortening his stride so Markesha didn't have to run to keep up, Rufus followed her past dozens of other slaves relaxing around ponds and under trees, everyone wearing different colours and styles of simple shifts and loincloths. He didn't see anyone else with the same dark blue as the cloth in his hands, the blues he saw were all much paler than his. Stopping outside another room in the building, Markesha peeked inside before sliding the door open fully and ushering Rufus inside. This room was taken up by a large tub full of steaming water, shelves of soaps, shampoos and conditioners along one side. It was very warm and comfortable here, the maritime murals on the walls only adding to the peace of the room.

Putting his cloth and shoes on the bench just inside the door, Rufus shed his rags and stepped into the tub, moaning in contentment as the warmth soothed his various aches and pains from sleeping on the stone floor of his cave. Smiling softly as she sat beside the tub, Markesha reached for one of the bottles on the shelf and handed it to him along with a small cloth. Returning her smile, Rufus scrubbed the dirt and grime off his skin, unconcerned with what she might see as he shifted to scrub his legs.

Grabbing a second cloth, she leant in and washed his back, letting the soap and water trickle over old scars and new and revealing the black and red tattoo on the curve of his left shoulder. She didn't ask about it, Master Jacob would deal with it if he didn't want to see it ever again.

'How long have you been in Master's Jacob's service, Markesha?' Rufus asked, reaching for the soap again.

'Six years here at his house. I was one of his dancers until I came of age. He liked me so much that rather than sell me on to another, he kept me as his own. Not every slave is so lucky.' she replied, untying the tattered cloth holding his hair back and combing it out gently.

Totally content to drift, Rufus sunk under the water and shook out his hair before coming back up, careful not to soak Markesha as she reached for the shampoo and got to work on his hair, soft fingers picking out the knots and working the shampoo in until the froth was brown with dirt. Rinsing that lot out, Rufus settled back and closed his eyes as she went back to washing the filth from his hair, wanting to make Master Jacob proud of them both.

Time lost all meaning as they sat there together, making Rufus shine with health again. The water in the tub was kept in constant motion, draining from one end as fresh water was pumped in from the other so the water didn't get too dirty with the filth that kept coming off his mighty frame. Eventually the water ran clean, every last trace of the caves removed from his skin and hair.

Leaving the warmth of the tub, Rufus accepted the towel Markesha handed him and wrapped it snugly around his waist as she guided him to a mirror on the far side of the room. Rufus didn't need to be told what to do now, he saw the items set out neatly and understood what was expected of him. Every man he'd seen was clean shaven to present as neatly as they could. Markesha got it too, she left him in peace to shave while she refolded the blue coth in readiness.

Gazing into the mirror as he shaved, Rufus was hit by a flash from his dreams. A man, shorter than he was, face slack with laughter as he stood there beside Rufus, pointing at something that Rufus couldn't see. Shaking his head to chase away the stupid dream, Rufus refocused on his shaving, refusing to think about the stranger in his dreams. It was just a face his mind had created to keep him company on the long nights alone, someone to protect him when things were dark and a friend that wouldn't abandon him. But he didn't need the dream man anymore, he had Master Jacob and all his slaves at the house for company now.

Rinsing his face and checking he'd gotten every last little bit, Rufus grinned and returned to Markesha's side, raising his arms at her signal and watching how she wrapped the cloth around his waist, rolling the top and tucking in the tail so it was snug and unlikely to come loose unless someone gave it a really strong pull. It hung to just above his knees, hiding him away but revealing as much as the Master asked for due to the long splits up both sides. Taking a seat on the bench, he put his sandals on and smiled, taking in his appearance in the long mirror on the wall. He felt good and he hoped Master Jacob would appreciate how he'd cleaned up for him.

'One more thing and you will be ready.' Markesha nodded, taking his hand and leading him to the room next door. 'Master Jacob likes his slaves to keep their hair up in ornate styles. We help the men with theirs every day so they aren't beaten for not following orders.'

Settling in the chair she indicated, Rufus watched her in the mirror as she brushed out his hair and started to pull the long locks into a tight braid starting at his brow and working back towards his neck. The pulling was uncomfortable, not exactly painful but certainly not pleasant. But Rufus endured it, he'd endure anything for a chance to soak up Master Jacob's compassion. Anything that didn't get caught up in the braiding and twisting was tucked out of sight and kept there with a touch of gel to create a solid, smooth and sleek appearance.

Tying off the braid with a simple band and checking her work, Markesha smiled and turned to the guards waiting patiently in the doorway. Unable to resist the urge, Rufus reached up and lightly ran his fingers over the braid, happy with how it felt even if he couldn't be sure how it looked. Markesha hadn't just braided his hair, she'd pulled the tail up into a tight little bun at the base of his head, nestling into the little indentation where spine met skull.

'He's ready to face Master Jacob. Clean as can be, freshly shaved and hair done as is appropriate for his place.' she offered, bowing deeply to the guards as she left.

'Come on Rufus, time for you to learn your true place.' one of the guards called, waiting for Rufus to stand and check his appearance one more time before approaching them.

'No cuffs, just walk.' the other guard instructed, turning around and walking back along the row of neat rooms. 'Master Jacob believes that you won't try to escape.'

Leaving the slave side of the compound, Rufus obediently stayed between the guards, hands clasped in front of him for lack of any better ideas of what would be most appropriate. Head down, eyes on the grass stretching out before him, he let his other senses tell him about his surroundings. He could hear birds singing merry little songs, people talking and laughing, more guards standing around and soft music slowly growing louder. He smelt rich food cooking, flowers blooming all around him and the usual smells of people, freshly washed people.

Up a short flight of stairs, Rufus didn't need to be instructed anymore. He saw the empty cushion in front of a carved chair of some kind and headed for it, ignoring the hushed whispers he could hear from several guests. Sinking to his knees on the cushion, he parted his thighs just a little and rested his hands, palm up on the soft blue loincloth. Straightening his back, he kept his head down, ignoring the pulling in his hair as he waited for his Master to speak.

'I knew I was right to expect great things from you Rufus. Most in the caves do not give in so beautifully, most fight their new place but you have accepted how much better your life can be now that I have you.' Jacob praised, a war scarred hand reaching out to trace over one shoulder softly, like Rufus was some precious thing that could be easily destroyed by the wrong touch.

'Thank you Master. I live to serve you.' Rufus uttered, not daring to move as the hand drifted up to trace over his cheek before cupping his chin.

'Look at me Rufus, you won't be punished for daring.' Jacob coaxed, applying just a hint of pressure.

Gaze coming up slowly, Rufus blinked and looked up at Jacob, sitting in an ornately carved chair with beautiful woman curled up on either side. They were all dressed much like Markesha, different shades of pink complementing their various skin tones.

'I have a special task for you, a sign that I understand you more than you might think. You have met Markesha, have you not?' Jacob continued, removing his hand when he was sure Rufus would keep looking at him like he was told.

'I have, Master. She did my hair up so you would be happy.' Rufus confirmed, smile widening as Jacob's gaze flicked up to his tightly braided hair.

'I am very happy Rufus, you have presented magnificently. Now, I have been having trouble with some of my guards touching my girls without permission. The guards that have been caught doing so have been punished for their behaviour but still I am concerned for the safety of my harem. I need someone to look after my girls when they are not here at my side, but I could not choose just anyone to watch over them. I needed to find someone who would not be tempted by their exquisite beauty.' Jacob nodded, watching the way Rufus hung on his every word.

'They do not tempt me, Master. I have no interest in any woman.' Rufus promised, totally ignoring the four beautiful women around Jacob's chair.

'I know, that's why I picked you to watch over them. You are strong enough to protect them without needing a weapon, tall enough to see danger coming when they crowd to you and smart enough to keep up with them all. Do a good job with keeping them safe and happy and you shall be rewarded.' Jacob offered, letting one hand fall to touch one of the beauties around him.

'I understand Master. I will give my all to keeping your precious harem safe from all that would do them harm.' Rufus agreed, daring to glance at the women around Jacob's chair. 'They will all find safety with me, Master. I will try my hardest to make you happy.'

'Master, how are we to treat the new harem guard?' one of the girls around Jacob asked, looking up at Jacob with such adoration.

'Hmm, I think that treating him as an older brother would be most appropriate.' Jacob replied, stroking her blonde curls softly. 'You have a lot of studying to do Rufus. I expect you to treat all 20 girls in my harem as your younger sisters. Learn their names, preferences and everything else that you deem important so you can send the right girls to match my mood each day.'

'I will need some time to learn everything about all of the girls but I will do as you have asked, Master.' Rufus accepted the challenge, determined to prove he could get it right for Jacob.

'Markesha will be able to help you. I give you one month to learn what you need to know.' Jacob instructed, fully confident that Rufus would be able to handle the challenge.

'As ordered, Master.' Rufus nodded, already planning how he would remember so many names.

'You are dismissed Rufus.' Jacob directed, waving his hand lazily.

'Yes, Master.' Rufus replied, dropping his gaze and rising before quietly leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

One month later

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Relaxing on the grass in the slave courtyard, Rufus kept a sharp eye on the women all around him, talking quietly and enjoying the peace on their side of the compound. As Jacob had ordered, he knew them all by name and understood all their preferences and could match them to whatever mood Jacob was in at any particular time. Like all siblings, Rufus had his favourites among the girls but he never let his personal feelings get in the way of keeping their Master happy. All the girls knew they were safe with Rufus, soaking up his company and sharing everything with him. In return, he treated them as his little sisters, free with a hug when one of the girls was having a tough day, quick with a joke and a laugh when stress levels were high and always ready with a song when the girls were sad. At night, when he curled up on his thin mattress, several girls would curl up with him, heads pillowed on his legs or burrowing close to his chest. Rufus accepted them willingly, holding them close and letting them use him as a pillow, mattress or blanket as they needed.

Cracking one eye open when someone dropped down beside him, Rufus grinned and sat up, slinging one arm around Jacqueline's shoulders. She was a fine boned young lady with tumbling brown curls held up in a high bun with a circle of beautiful wild flowers. With skin as pale as a geisha and such a delicate style, she was easily the most fragile of the harem, more used to the soft indoor life than the sun of the slave courtyard. It was unusual for her to be outside but today, Master Jacob had been in a foul mood, most unsuited to dear sweet Jacqueline.

Relaxing against his side, Jacqueline tucked her feet in close and sighed, looking up at the sky. Guiding her closer, Rufus hoisted her onto his lap and held her gently, lightly stroking her arm.

'Do you remember anything of before?' she asked, relaxing into his strength and dropping her eyes.

'I remember the caves and my training. I went through different training likely, a pretty woman like you wouldn't have survived my training.' Rufus nodded, protecting her from the driving sun with his broad back.

'Not our training, I remember that clearly. Before that, before you were taken by Master Jacob.' Jacqueline corrected, shaking her head slowly.

'Before the cave? No, I don't remember anything before the cave. My first clear memory is waking up in my cave cell for the fist time.' Rufus shrugged, thinking really hard about those early times before Jacob accepted him. 'You remember from before?'

'Little flashes, nothing that makes much sense. Mostly I see the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower in my dreams, everything else is really foggy.' Jacqueline nodded, looking up again as she spoke. 'Do you think it means anything, Rufus?'

'I don't think so Jacqueline. In my dreams, I see a man that I've never met and a fighter that shouldn't fly. My over active mind created them to keep me company on long nights alone.' Rufus admitted, trusting Jacqueline in ways he trusted no one else. 'They're just dreams, Jacqueline, give them no thought.'

'I hope so Rufus. I don't want to displease Master Jacob.' Jacqueline nodded, burrowing closer to his warmth and strength. 'I'm afraid to tell him about my dreams, just in case.'

'For now, we'll keep this between us. My dreams and yours, no one else needs to know just yet.' Rufus suggested, holding her so tenderly. 'I think it's time you got out of the sun Jacqueline, you feel very warm.'

'I think I will Rufus, this weather does my skin no good. I must remain beautiful lest Master Jacob send me away.' she smiled, getting to her feet gracefully and gliding towards her shared room.

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

'I know you really like the dramatic Scarecrow but tell me again why I got dragged into this?' Captain Melissa Goldman sighed, surrounded by Scarecrow and his team and Aloysius standing just off to the side.

'We're too well known to pull this one off. If the Intel is right and the chopper seen in Afghanistan is owned by a shell company protecting this Jacob Bairnes, we need someone else to get in there and check if Rufus is around. You're a fresh face, new in country and totally unknown to Bairnes. He won't suspect that this spoilt British aristocrat is actually a US Marine.' Shane explained, handing over a carefully packed dress with all the accessories to match.

'Oh, so that's why I got the job. You needed someone who could portray a British snob and make it believable.' Melissa sighed, heading for another room of the house they were meeting in to change her clothes and get into character.

'Are you really sure Knight should be here for this? One wrong move and Rufus could be killed.' Mother warned, turning to face Aloysius as he leant against the wall and peered out the window towards the street.

'We don't have a choice Mother. We need Ron to pull this off and without Ron; Knight's just another grunt in the dust.' Shane shrugged, trying to drag some kind of a reaction out of Knight. His efforts were in vain though, Aloysius completely ignored the attempt. 'Knight!'

'I heard but there's no point reacting to a lie.' Aloysius replied, still looking out the window to make sure they were unnoticed.

Everyone looked when one bedroom door cracked open, revealing Ron in his borrowed gear. He looked so different, long hair usually kept in a low ponytail now tightly plated and worn much higher. Gone was his dirty flight suit, replaced with a crisp suit and tie.

'This just ain't right. I ain't no bigwig; I'm a Marine at heart and a Bounty Hunter's pilot by choice. I can't do this, it's too risky that I'll fuck it up.' he groused, stretching his neck against the confines of the tie.

'You fuck this up Ron and don't even think about coming back to work. Rufus dies on this attempt to get info and I put a bullstopper up your ass. Got it?' Aloysius snarled, abandoning the window to cross the room and back Ron into a corner.

'I got it man, I got it. So long as I don't gotta say anything, I can handle this.' Ron nodded, fully aware that Aloysius would go through with his threat if Rufus was killed.

'No, you keep your mouth shut and let Lady Melissa Scott-Harper do all the talking. You get to be a good little slave and sit by her feet.' Shane corrected, walking over and dragging Aloysius back. 'Once you leave this house, you're on your own for the duration. The rest of us can't risk being seen by anyone, just in case Bairnes still has contacts in the Army.'

The conversation died when the second bedroom door opened and Melissa swept out. Her short brown hair was hidden under a very expensive blonde wig, done up in soft waves that just worked with the gentle curves of her sweet face. Her dress, all $40,000 of it, hugged to her curves and covered her hard earned muscles, stunning yellow silk and hand made lace brushing the floor as she glided towards the group. Lifting up the skirt, she displayed the sparkling shoes, encrusted with real gemstones just to add to the expense and help sell the story that Melissa came from big money. Hands, wrists and neck all glistened with real diamonds in golden findings, sparkling like 1000 tiny suns against her soft skin.

Swallowing audibly, Aloysius turned away from the beauty before his eyes, hands squeezing into fists as he fought down long buried emotions and feelings. He'd thought he was strong enough to face this but now, confronted with the final picture, he couldn't stand to look at her.

'Hey, you okay?' Shane asked, reaching up to squeeze one shoulder lightly.

'Yeah, I just need a minute.' Aloysius nodded, swiping at a lone tear on his cheek. 'Still kinda raw, seven months and its no easier.'

'Hang in there, we'll find him. Once we've confirmed he's in that compound, we'll work out how to get him out.' Shane promised, understanding what Aloysius was going through. It hadn't been easy coming back from Libby's loss either.

'I really should have gone for the brunette wig. She could be Mel, my Mel.' Aloysius whispered, lifting his gaze from the floor. 'Dead wife, missing lover, it's tough.'

'Get your eyes back out the window. I'll get the rest of the team on the move quickly.' Shane guided, giving Aloysius a gentle nudge back towards the front window.

'Thanks Scarecrow.' Aloysius nodded, not looking at Melissa as he headed back to his spot by the window.

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Pulling up outside the compound they had been told about, Ron scrambled out from the front passenger seat and ran around the back of the car to open the door for Melissa. In the car, face hidden by a baseball cap pulled down low, Book II watched and waited, knowing they wouldn't have a lot of leeway with this mission. He had to be ready to make a fast getaway.

Bowing and scraping like a good little slave, Ron helped Melissa from the sedan and immediately released her hand to reach in and pull out a beautiful parasol, richly decorated with oriental scenes. Opening it carefully, he held it over her head and followed her towards the compound entrance. Completely unarmed and totally alone if things went to hell inside, Ron was nervous as hell but he hid it, not wanting to seem uncomfortable with the situation.

Welcomed inside by four armed guards, Melissa lifted her skirt a little more and followed them along the curving granite path towards the grand pavilion where Jacob was waiting for them. Reaching up, Ron brushed the hidden camera on his collar, activating it and hopefully beaming the pictures back to where the rest of the team was hiding, waiting for news of Rufus.

'Do hurry up, Ronald. We are already running late.' Melissa snapped, losing the portable shade for a moment. 'Mind the parasol Ronald.'

'Yes Mistress, I apologise Mistress.' Ron replied, re-angling the parasol to protect her skin.

Up the mahogany stairs and through the silken curtains, it was almost like stepping back in time. Reclining on a pile of cushions was their target, Jacob Bairnes. He was dressed in loose white slacks and an open white short sleeved shirt. Around him, 20 beautiful woman of various ethnicities reclined on smaller body pillows, each one totally submissive to Jacob. They were all wearing various shades of pink, the shades picked to compliment their varying skin tones perfectly. One of them, African by the looks of her, was feeding Jacob morsels of expensive food and smiling like she was feeding the most precious person in the world. Another sat waiting with a golden goblet in her hands, ready to quench Jacob's thirst when he said.

'Ah, welcome. You must be Lady Scott-Harper.' Jacob greeted, motioning his servers back.

'And you must be Mr Bairnes.' Melissa replied, settling in the lavish armchair opposite the reclining bastard.

Checking that Melissa was properly shaded, Ron closed the parasol and sank down to sit beside her feet, head tilted to the side so his hidden camera could capture everything in front of them. Deigning to reach out, Melissa stroked his hair lightly and curled his plait around her fingers, a subtle warning to behave.

'You must be exhausted after the long journey to my home. Might I offer you some refreshments, my Lady?' Jacob enquired, motioning lazily with his left hand.

'And something for my slave.' Melissa nodded, right hand accepting the glass of fruity wine being offered to her. 'A very long journey but hopefully worth it.'

'I have many slaves for sale, I am certain we can find something you like.' Jacob agreed, shifting a little and getting comfortable again. 'What in particular are you looking for?'

'I need a strong man, muscled but not bulky. One that can manage hours of manual labour without complaint but that is also a capable guard. A musical talent would be nice; few of my slaves show much talent beyond bowing and following my orders.' Melissa replied, sipping her wine. 'Would you not agree, Ronald? Most in my slave room are not very entertaining.'

'No Mistress, we lack in many skills that a properly trained slave should have. We are trying very hard though.' Ron replied, sipping his water and trying to look stupid like Aloysius suggested.

'I know Ronald. So far, you are the most promising one.' Melissa agreed, tugging his hair gently.

'Thank you Mistress.' Ronald smiled faintly then quickly composed his features lest he give the game away.

Another lazy flick of the hand from Jacob and the curtains parted behind him. Biting her tongue to hold back a gasp, Melissa looked up at the man that approached Jacob quickly, hoping that the small camera in her glasses was transmitting properly. There could be no mistake, there was Rufus. Sinking to his knees beside Jacob, Rufus bowed his head and rested his hands in his lap, the picture of a perfect submissive.

'Such a fine specimen. Of all the slavers I have met with, your merchandise is clearly some of the best.' Melissa praised, taking her time to admire Rufus, knowing that Shane and Aloysius were watching this too.

'Ah yes, I am quite pleased with how this one turned out. He was strong willed but like every other slave I have trained, he broke when put through the right strains. Now, he is the pride of my staff here.' Jacob nodded, accepting another morsel from the African girl. 'Rufus go and greet our guest properly. She is English nobility.'

'Yes Master.' Rufus nodded, crawling across to kneel in front of Melissa's chair.

Spreading his thighs so his loincloth slid off to pool between them, Rufus clasped his hands behind his back and bowed forward, forehead touching the floor right in front of Melissa's feet. Looking down at him, Melissa had to work hard to keep her face neutral as she got a really good look at the tattoo on his left shoulder. It was an exact match for the picture Aloysius had shown her.

'Oh my, he is beautifully trained. I would be proud to own such a fine specimen.' Melissa smiled softly, nudging Rufus with one foot. Lifting his head a little, Rufus turned to the nudging foot and lightly kissed it, sending shivers up Melissa's back.

'Thank you, Ma'am.' Rufus uttered, pressing another kiss to her exposed foot.

'Up Rufus, let our guest truly look at you.' Jacob ordered, watching the display with eagle eyes.

'Yes Master.' Rufus replied, drawing away from Melissa's foot and rising to his full height.

Feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped in front and head down, Rufus stood ramrod straight, eyes closed as he waited. Handing her wine to the kneeling man on her right side, Melissa stood and looked up at Rufus before reaching up to grasp his chin. Responding to the touch, Rufus dared to open his eyes and look at her. His eyes shocked her. They weren't bright and sharp as Aloysius had told her they should be, they were dull and unfocused, like he was stoned or something. It was most disconcerting.

Pushing that concern away, Melissa slowly circled Rufus, touching as she wished as though evaluating a beast not a human. Rufus stayed perfectly still and loose, letting her touch and move him as she desired. As she examined him, Melissa made sure to draw in on the many old scars on his skin, as well as bringing attention to the new ones she could see.

'A very fine specimen indeed, Mr Bairnes. It is rare to find slaves as tall as this one but he is very proportionate and most pleasing to the eye. You clearly take good care of your slaves before selling them.' she commented, brushing the dark blue cloth aside to get a proper look at the scar on his thigh.

'I find that six months here in the compound weeds out the problems very quickly. So far Rufus has completed one month and he is doing very well. He shows no interest in my harem girls or any of the other female slaves. Homosexuality has its uses after all.' Jacob agreed, reaching out to stroke an Asian's hair softly. Melissa thought she might be Japanese.

'Oh, he is homosexual is he? Such a shame, I would not mind having a man like this to satisfy certain urges. Still, he could be trained to preform on command.' Melissa nodded, returning to her seat and reaffirming her control of Ron.

'Training him to perform on command would remove his value as a harem guard.' Jacob countered, sipping his wine and watching Rufus. 'Back to your spot, Rufus.'

'Yes Master.'

Keeping her camera focused on Rufus and trusting Ron to do his part, Melissa retrieved her wine and sipped it slowly as she watched the way Rufus was behaving. None of it fit the description Aloysius had given of his pilot, it was Rufus for sure but he'd been severely damaged by his treatment.

'How do you keep one such as Rufus so submissive? I have tried in the past to keep larger men but they never work out.' Melissa commented, trying to figure it all out.

'I have my own special concoction of drugs that keep the strong willed ones completely under control. Two doses a day keeps them calm, submissive and eager to please.' Jacob explained, giving nothing away.

'Very interesting. How much would you consider selling Rufus for, along with a supply of your wonder drug?' Melissa asked, getting to the heart of her mission. If Jacob would sell, this could go smoothly.

'I couldn't possibly sell Rufus, his training is still incomplete. Not to mention the fact my harem has been happier since he was given the order to keep them safe and happy.' Jacob replied, shaking his head and reaching out to stroke Rufus' arm.

'I have $10 million US is my car right now, more than enough to train several men to be even better than this one. It's all yours if you'll give me Rufus and a supply of the wonder drug.' Melissa coaxed, putting it all on the line for Rufus.

'That's a very tempting offer but I must refuse. Rufus is a special one; I don't think I will ever sell him.' Jacob shrugged, glancing at Rufus.

'A shame, I really thought we could do business. Another time perhaps.' Melissa replied, finishing her wine and standing. 'Come along Ronald, we're leaving.'

'Yes Mistress.' Ron nodded, standing and opening her parasol.

Head held high, Melissa glided from the pavilion, Ron trotting along behind her as they left the compound. It was a risk to turn their backs on Jacob and his slaves but Melissa couldn't stand to be around such horrible behaviour anymore. What Jacob was doing went beyond unacceptable, it was downright abusive. Exiting the compound, she waited for Ron to open the door and seat her comfortably before placing the parasol inside and climbing in front.

'How'd it go in there?' Buck asked, turning the car and driving away.

'Rufus' location has been confirmed. He's in there but it's going to take a lot more than expected to get him out. I put the full ten million on the table and Jacob wouldn't sell.' Melissa replied, removing her wig and scratching at her head.

~!~#~^*^~#~!~

Not sure what else to do, Shane stood and lightly rested his hands on Aloysius' shoulders, watching the video captured by the two hidden cameras. Aloysius wasn't paying any attention to the actual location, he was totally focused on the recordings of Rufus. Aloysius had carefully copied all of Rufus' appearances into a second file and now sat watching the video, disturbed by what he was seeing but unable to look away.

'I'm sorry Rufus, this should never have happened. I will get you back, I swear I will.' Aloysius uttered, hanging his head sadly. 'I'll get you back and make it right.'

'When you make your run at Jacob, we'll be here to back you up Aloysius. Together, we'll get Rufus back.' Shane promised, squeezing gently in an attempt to get Aloysius to hear him.

'I'll let you know when I make my move, Shane. Now isn't the time, I need a clear head to deal with that compound safely. Soon, real soon though.' Aloysius nodded, pausing the video again. 'What has he done to you, buddy?'

'Look on the bright side, at least you know he's healthy and seems to be well fed. Don't think about the drugs or anything negative. Look at how healthy he is and be grateful for that.' Shane suggested, rewinding the video to find the shots where Rufus was standing tall and looking so good.

'I can't look at how healthy he looks in that shot without thinking about how broken he looked kneeling there kissing Melissa's feet. You might be able to split the difference but I can't, I know him better than that.' Aloysius sighed, closing the laptop and standing.

Shane half expected Aloysius to bolt but he just slumped down on the couch and hung his head, thinking the situation over and trying to come up with a solution. Even when Melissa, Ron and Buck returned to the house, Aloysius didn't move. Shedding his jacket and tie, Ron settled beside Aloysius, muttering soft words of hope and support before coaxing Aloysius to his feet and ushering him towards the bedroom where they could talk in private.

Leaving Ron to deal with Aloysius, Shane walked over and tapped on the other bedroom door. Melissa warned him not to enter but Shane didn't want to see her, just talk and see what she made of the situation.

'What's your call on it Melissa?' he asked, leaning against the wall and trying to relax.

'Attempting an assault of any kind on that compound is a bad idea, Scarecrow. I counted at least 12 guards armed with AK-47s. It wouldn't take long for them to mow down the slaves, Rufus included. The best bet is to wait until he leaves the compound, then strike. It's still not a guaranteed plan but there's no way we can make an attempt for Rufus while he's in that compound.' Melissa briefed, rattling around in the room.

'In your honest opinion, do you think Rufus can be saved?' Shane tried, trusting in Melissa's judgement of the situation inside the compound.

'I believe so. He's heavily drugged, Jacob wouldn't give away the composition of drugs he uses on his slaves but whatever it is, its powerful stuff. He seemed genuinely happy to kneel there beside Jacob, body on show for all and sundry. That loincloth he wears now doesn't hide much at all.' Melissa replied, opening the door and striding out in to the living room in her fatigues, her fancy dress packed away neatly.

'We're going to need a new plan and someone has to convince Aloysius that a frontal assault is a very bad idea.' Shane nodded, following Melissa across the room and watching as she sketched up a rough map of the compound. It had gaps but it was better than nothing.

'Somehow I don't think we need to be the ones to change Knight's plans. I think Ron's handling that.' Buck remarked, listening for any hints of conversation from the second bedroom.

'I'm surprised Knight hasn't tried a one man assault on that place yet. He's not exactly the patient kind.' Mother remarked, standing watch at the window.

'When it comes to Rufus, he's as patient as anyone.' Shane corrected, looking at the finished partial map.


End file.
